Lee Posner
Lee Posner is a fictional character and recurring antagonist of the British soap opera Emmerdale. He is Victoria Barton's rapist and the father of her unborn baby. Biography Lee and Victoria met on a night out in April 2019. The pair hit it off so they decided to get a taxi and head onto another club. However, on the way there, the taxi driver threw them out of his cab so Lee walked Victoria home instead. After arriving at Victoria's house, Lee asked Victoria to invite him inside which Victoria reluctantly did. After talking for a while, Victoria decided to call it a night so she ordered Lee to call another taxi, then she headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Lee followed Victoria upstairs and raped her. A few weeks after the rape, Victoria confided in Moira Dingle about her ordeal, and with Moira's support, Victoria reported the rape to the police. Lee was brought in for questioning but he claimed the sex was consensual, and as Victoria had left it so long to report the attack, there was no physical evidence so the case against Lee was dropped. Victoria's brother, Robert Sugden, was furious that Lee was getting away with attacking his sister so he and his husband, Aaron Dingle, paid Lee a visit at the car showroom where he worked and attempted to get him to confess but Lee denied the allegations and called Victoria a cheap tart. The following day, Aaron and Robert plastered hundreds of posters branding Lee a rapist around the car showroom. Despite knowing Aaron and Robert were responsible for the posters, evil Lee called the police and pointed the finger at Victoria. Lee subsequently lost his job due to the posters, so he and his mother, Wendy, paid Victoria a visit and demanded she stopped lying. Whilst confronting Victoria, Lee and Wendy discovered Victoria was pregnant with Lee's baby. Over the following weeks, Lee kept showing up in Emmerdale to menace Victoria, eventually telling Robert and Victoria that he was her problem and that she would have to pay to get rid of him, then demanding £20,000 and a public apology - he had told his mother that he planned to ask her for a DNA test. Robert and Victoria offered him £10,000 to move to Australia, but he demanded double and again demanded the public apology. Robert ushered Lee out of the house, and, on the way out, after Lee said that was fun and Robert said no it wasn't, Lee dropped a snide, remorseless confession to Robert: "Well, sometimes no doesn't mean no, does it? Just adds to it. I mean, is it really rape, when they love it as much as your sister did? And I even gave her a nice souvenir to remember me by! Bye, Uncle Robert." Robert then follows Lee outside and attacks him for his comments, leading to a fight between the two. Lee continues to taunt Robert, suggesting he'll do it all over again to another woman, before walking away, but Robert snaps and clobbers Lee over the head from behind with a heavy shovel. Lee is rushed to hospital, where he is declared to be in a coma. The police inform Robert that if Lee doesn't wake up, Robert could be looking at a charge of attempted murder, or worse. He died in October after a severe bleed to the brain. Category:Emmerdale Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Blackmailers Category:Posthumous